Inception
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: "Dreams feel real while we're in them. It's only when we wake up that we realise something was actually strange."


This fic is based on Inception, which is an awesome movie which I could watch again and again. It might seem slightly confusing to some people. But not to me =D. I also hit 20 fics! Now I'm a fan fiction professional *dances* and this is set in Cover Me again. It's just my own version created using Black Dragon Queen's fic.

Hope you read this and like it BDQ!

Disclaimer – I do not own Inception, Transformers, Cover Me or any of the characters. I merely play with them for my own entertainment. Enjoy and be nice and review. This is my first action fic and I want to knowhow I did.

Inception

Barricade jerked up out of recharge. He looked around frantically before sighing and burying his face in his hands.

Why did he keep having those dreams?

"Runner?" It was Jazz.

"Yeah Jazz?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah...fine." Jazz looked at him like Judy did at Sam.

"Yeah, sure fooled me." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "What's wrong Cade'?"

"Mal..."

"Cade'...he's gone." Barricade glared at the saboteur.

"I know that." He snapped as he stood up, trying to calm himself. "Sorry..."

"S'okay Cade', you're going through a tough time." Jazz said, placing a hand on the younger mech's shoulder.

The sound of engines suddenly filled the air and Barricade tensed, thinking it was the seekers. He turned around and nearly laughed in startled joy.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Optimus asked the mech.

"My name is Saito. And I'm here to ask someone some questions."

"Who?"

"I believe his name is...Barricade." Everyone looked at the Deception. But Barricade didn't take his eyes of Saito.

Saito. The mech he'd been after for years.

Before anyone could react, Barricade shot a gun up in the air, the bullet exploded into tranquilizer darts which knocked them out all at once.

Barricade quickly linked both him and Saito to the case he carried _everywhere _with him and slammed the centre button.

*&^%$£"!

The first thing Barricade registered was the freezing cold. He sat up, taking in the sight of the snow that fell everywhere.

_More snow. Fan-fraggin-tastic. _

He got up, shaking the snow off him, and pulled his gun up. He was ready for anything that came at him. A bush rustled and he let out a shot.

A cry of pain sounded and a mech fall into his line of sight. Dead.

Barricade snorted. Did they seriously think they could sneak up on him? He'd been through so much training he could shoot them with his optics offline.

He ran quickly and stealthily up the snow covered mountain towards the warehouse halfway up. Saito's dreams had always been weird.

He kept his gun low as he came up to the building, keeping to the shadows as he tried to find a way inside.

A guard exited the building through a fire door.

_Bingo._

Barricade lifted his gun up and shot the guard, his silencer muffling the sound of the shot. He rushed forward to catch the mech before his body hit the floor. He didn't want to give his position away.

He walked through the fire door, looking around to see if there were any guards. None.

He ran towards Saito's office and peered in. Nobody was there. He walked inside and went straight to the safe. Cracking the code, he opened it, reaching in and pulling out a single datapad.

He pulled out the one he had with him, ready to switch them and escape with the vital information when he heard clapping.

"Well done I must say."

"Really, I didn't know you were one to throw around compliments Saito." Barricade said. A sarcastic smile on his face.

"Why are you here?" Saito said, his smile disappearing, replaced by a scowl.

"I thought you could work that out for yourself Saito."

"Don't play games with _me _youngling. You'll get yourself killed."

"Really?" Barricade grinned and threw the datapad across the room, effectively distracting the mech, and ran around him to the door.

"STOP HIM!" He heard Saito scream to the guards. Barricade ran through the building, not stopping for anything. He dodged a falling piece of ceiling. He looked up and muttered to himself.

"The dream is collapsing."

*&^%$£"!

"STOP HIM!" Saito screamed as the annoying little mech ran around him, throwing a datapad as he did. Saito dived for the datapad and quickly turned it on. A game menu greeted him.

Saito screamed in rage.

That stupid youngling had switched his vital information with a makeshift PSP!

*&^%$£"!

Barricade ran through the hallways, shooting anyone who got in his way. His path was suddenly blocked by rubble. He turned to run but that was blocked too.

He was trapped.

He turned on the datapad. Scanning the data frantically and then grinning in triumph. He had all the information he needed to get Saito.

His head snapped up as the ceiling caved in and he knew no more.

*&^%$£"!

Barricade gasped as he shot up. He hated dying in dreams. He leapt on Saito, stopping him from getting up.

"What do you want from me?" Saito asked.

"I want you to admit your crimes." Saito laughed and Barricade stared at him. "What?"

"You do realise that you're in my dream right?" It was Barricade's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, I realise I'm in a dream. Problem is. It's not yours."

"It's mine." The windows shattered, showering them in pieces of glass and rubble. The last thing they both saw, were shards of glass heading straight for them.

*&^%$£"!

The Deception's optics shot open. His job was _hard. _

He sat up, Saito stared at him.

"You're good." Saito said, admiration in his voice.

"Thank you."

"I'll admit my crimes. If it means I don't get killed for them."

"Then spill." Saito sat forward and whispered into his audio. Then he pulled back.

"Okay. You're free to go." The mech stared at him.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Barricade looked up as he saw everyone else waking up.

He had _a lot_ of explaining to do.


End file.
